


我想你了

by LadyMoyuwan



Category: tom holland-fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP, 祝大家七夕快乐~
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan
Summary: ♞这是一篇毫无意义的pwp，时间设定为复联3宣传期期间。不喜请注意避让。♞作者文笔极烂，人物严重OOC。♞七夕快乐！祝大家食用愉快～





	我想你了

Tom突然告诉我，他要回家了。我们在伦敦的家。

听上去这是临时起意决定的。毕竟宣传期还没有结束，Tom只能勉强挤出一点时间偷偷溜回来和我腻歪，去美国的机票就在两天之后。

电话里疲惫嘶哑的声音令我心疼不已，“就两天而已，回来一趟太辛苦了吧。”

“可是我想你了啊。”

又是这句话。即使远在大洋彼岸忙碌的电影拍摄期，Tom几乎每个晚上都会向我提出视频邀约。就算困得眼睛都睁不开，他也坚持要听听我的声音。我问起其中缘由，得到的回答无一例外都是“我想你了”。

多么可爱的理由。有这么一个粘人的男友真的很令人无奈，不过我也特别特别想他。

就在刚才，Tom说自己已经到机场了。我问要不要在飞机上补个觉，结果对方发来几条语音，语气听着仿佛是被我逗笑了。

“不，甜心！我已经到伦敦了。”“我先上车，一会儿就到家。爱你！”

还差五分钟八点。完蛋了，这个家伙突然说要回家，害得我毫无准备，也不知道他吃晚饭没。我还得把床铺房间和浴室给收拾好，Tom大概离家有一个多月了，现在家里完全就是独居的状态。

 

时间过去一个小时，我洗好了最后一个盘子。我们之间有一种奇怪的默契——通常我洗好碗的五分钟以内，门外就会响起Tom的敲门声；或者我回家推开门的时候客厅空荡荡的，那么对方大概率是在浴室里洗澡。

果不其然，我听到了钥匙插进锁舌的咬合声，Tom抱着一束花朝我扑了过来。

“哇，欢迎英雄归来！”

“宝贝我回来啦！”Tom调皮地比了个弹射蛛丝的动作。“抱歉，路上耽搁了一下。”

“为了买花吗？谢谢你。”我接过一大束玫瑰，内心有些惊喜——明明今天只是个普通的周末。“怎么头发有点湿？又忘记带伞了吗？”

“没事，就一点小雨。”Tom不舍的分开拥抱，随手拍了拍头上的细碎水珠。“亲爱的我饿了，家里有吃的吗？”

“我做了点甜品。”我从冰箱拿出一块奶油芒果蛋糕，“刚放进去的，还不太冰。”

Tom像个小孩子似的乖乖坐在椅子上，等我一起入座。我看到他的眼神有些疲态，便问这是怎么回事。

“就，你知道的。我们去到每个国家，到处都是热情的影迷，感觉现在耳边还在回响疯狂的尖叫声。”虽然他的语气很轻快，但听起来明显透支了太多的体力。

“不过他们是我最喜欢的一部分啦。讨厌的只是无聊的飞行，还有太多的镜头和闪光灯。我真的好久没回家了——对了宝贝，我能脱衣服么？真的好热啊。”我笑着点点头，Tom便随意脱掉了身上的T恤。他似乎瘦了些，不过肌肉还是很结实。

“……甜心你盯着我看干嘛？”Tom扭过头，嘴角沾满了花白的奶油。“想摸就摸啊，我们都那么熟了。”

对方抓过我的手就往自己的胯部上放。我触电似的收了回去，骂他不正经。小男孩却得意极了，一副今晚吃定我的表情。

我吻了吻他的脸颊，“我先去洗个澡。你吃完记得来陪我。”

 

我打开花洒迅速洗了头，想着在Tom吃完东西前赶紧把浴室腾出来。他刚才淋了雨，不及时洗澡很容易着凉。我的手上似乎还残留着刚才的触感。什么触感？当然是他裤子里的东西！我烧红了脸，Tom应该与我感同身受——我们都太久没有性生活了。他之前意味深长的盯着我的胸部看了好久，大概是我睡裙里没穿内衣的缘故。我也没忍住瞟了几眼他精瘦的肌肉，谁让他的身材一直对我特别有吸引力呢？

一只手忽然搭在我的肩膀轻柔地摩挲。我吓了一跳，转过身差点滑倒，幸好Tom眼疾手快接住了我。

“Tom你发什么神经？！”我胡乱抹掉脸上的水，有些分不清方向。对方索性把我稳稳搂在怀里。

“你不是叫我吃完来陪你嘛？”这个臭小子居然把衣服全脱了，而且我还完全没发觉他什么时候进来的，怕不是全程偷窥我洗澡。

我懒得和他辩解，Tom总喜欢曲解我的意思。“还以为是温馨一点的那种，比如陪我躺在床上聊聊天之类的。”

Tom没有回答，只是抱着我激烈地吻着。我还没来得及回应，他就迫不及待一路吮吻到脖颈和锁骨，同时勃起的阴茎也饥渴地蹭着我的大腿缝。

他抬起手，差点没够着柜子顶层的润滑剂。我笑他长矮了，对方只是轻蔑的哼了声，回了句“用来操你足够了”并拍拍我微微颤抖的腰臀。

“腿张开点。”Tom修长的手指直直戳进我的腿间肆意涂抹着。“亲爱的，看上去你已经湿得不需要润滑液了。”

我不愿意承认这一点。瞄了眼丢在一旁的内裤，希望对方没有发现我湿得比他想象的更早。Tom捏着我的大腿，阴茎直直的捅了进去。

“嘿，别发愣了。做爱的时候可不许分心。”

我这才回过神来。该死的，Tom那玩意儿硬硬的往上翘着直顶我的阴唇，我不得不踮起脚来让自己舒服点儿。可是大腿的摩擦似乎让他更兴奋了，阴茎很快又涨大了不少。

我忍不住把手指伸到腿间戳了戳几乎暴露在外的粉嫩龟头，调戏说它好像比以前又长了点。这个举动果真刺激到了Tom，他把我按在墙上，强迫我撅起屁股。

冰凉的墙面紧贴着胸部，我挣扎着抱怨太冷，可越挣扎Tom扣着我的手就越紧。他索性两手伸到胸前握住我的乳房，温暖的掌心短暂安抚下了惊慌失措，但下一秒色情的揉捏让我止不住性奋起来。

“胸好像又大了点啊甜心。”Tom开始了抽插，不管不顾的在柔嫩的腿间肆意冲撞着。我故意夹紧腿，不让他那么轻易享受到快感。男孩哼了哼，仿佛一切套路都在他的意料之中。他直起腰向上顶了顶，硕大的龟头滑溜溜的蹭过我颤抖的阴唇。

“有，有点疼……”其实不完全是疼，但是这种又痛又爽的快感折磨得我很不好受，还不如直奔主题做个痛快。

Tom表示理解，他大概也很不好受，于是关掉花洒，领着我来到洗手台前——期间顺便捏了把我的腰。我瞪了他一眼，就知道揩油！

我们两个人全身都湿漉漉的。Tom倒是很有耐心的擦干我的头发，又拿出另一根宽大的毛巾盖着我的后背。“亲爱的你这样看上去好色情啊。”

真是可恶的癖好。我趴在洗手台上，稍微抬起头就能看到镜子里对方故作纯真的脸。毛巾遮住了我的背部和手臂，仅剩下若隐若现的胸部和裸露的腰臀。果真Tom夸张地赞美了一番——如果不是龟头浅浅戳着我的穴口，他的美言倒还能多几分可信度。

“不戴套？”

我很确信我用的是疑问句，坏小子Tom却曲解成了肯定句，说什么“这么想被我操怀孕吗宝贝”“那我就不戴好了”。说实话，明知道家里已经没有避孕套了，他自己根本就没准备吧？

阴茎很轻松的进入了穴道，我们同时发出满足的叹息。他俯下身来与我接吻，阴茎借着体位进入得更深了些。我呻吟出声，Tom用更投入的舌吻把我的呜咽堵在嘴里。

没有了那层塑胶的阻拦，我能直观体会到阴茎更火热的温度和更敏锐的触感，甚至能隐隐感受青筋跳动的节奏。Tom抱着我直哼哼，想必他也很喜欢直捣内壁的质感。

“甜心，我有个电话哎。”他捧着我的脸，恋恋不舍的分开。“猜猜是剧组还是家里人打来的？”

我艰难地踮起脚，努力保持在一个能迎合阴茎的高度。“你是小孩子么，真无聊。”

Tom无所谓的继续着抽插，气息丝毫不乱。“猜错了我就立刻接电话哦。”

这家伙真是不要命了。希望多年的默契能帮我一把，我回答是家里人打的——哦，我的声音都高了整整一个调，听起来甜腻极了。这次可千万不能猜错。

Tom撇撇嘴，把铃声关了扔在一边。“好吧你赢了，这是送你的奖励。”他掐着我的腰，一下下狠狠捣着我的穴壁深处。

“喂——呜啊！”粗大的阴茎大开大合地折磨我脆弱的小穴，我能感受到那个小口可怜到几乎撑不下他的巨物。Tom的胯骨狠狠撞击着我的臀部，发出清脆的啪啪声。这个小变态真的很喜欢我摇晃颤抖的屁股带来的视觉刺激，还生怕不知道似的，非得在这时候言语调戏一下我。

我气不过，凭什么今晚他都摸光我了，我却什么都没碰到？于是干脆抓住他的小臂就是一顿咬。“啊，好疼！”

我相信Tom绝对能承受这点小小的疼痛，毕竟之前约定好的，只要他操疼我了就可以咬他身上任何一个部位。我每次都尽量不选择容易暴露在外的地方，但今天不知怎的，我就是要留在每一个人都看得到的部位。想到回去后同事们围着Tom调侃的样子，还有他羞红脸不知所措的表情，我就兴奋得下口更重了些。

“我知道你在打什么坏主意，甜心。”Tom用下身的动作加倍报复了回来，“你知道吗，为了等着今天回来操你，我可足足一星期没有碰自己哦。”

“才一个星期？”我睁开一只眼。

“嗯哼，这礼拜你是不是故意拒绝和我phone sex的？”

“明明就是网络延迟太高了。”我偷笑，又被Tom捏了捏脸。

他忽然安静下来，小声告诉我是因为真的太想我了。我抚摸他的手臂，上面不知什么时候留下几个碰撞留下的瘀伤。Tom望着镜子里的我，时差带来的紊乱作息在他眼里留下几根若隐若现的血丝。

我安抚他，“明天我们好好睡一觉，睡到中午怎么样？”

男孩把头埋在我的颈窝里，“不要，那我和你就没多少共处的时间了。”

“我们早起点，然后在床上做爱到中午如何？”

“听起来不错。”Tom抬起头，恢复了明亮的笑容。“不过当务之急是把你操到高潮。”

Tom趴在我的背上，一下一下狠狠撞击着阴道的最深处。我装模作样地故作挣扎，说白了就是找个借口往阴茎上蹭。男孩粗喘着，紧紧抓着我的手腕，带着我一同到达巅峰。与以往的悄无声息不同，这次我直接感受到了一股股精液源源不断地冲刷内壁。

男孩射了好久，他一边射一边缓慢抽插压榨剩余的快感。我甚至觉得再不结束的话，精液就要顺着腿根流下来了。Tom是没见过这番色情景象的，搞不好他会把我按住再次“就地正法”也说不定。

“想再洗一次澡吗亲爱的？”Tom黏上来讨好地蹭了蹭我。

“不要，你自己去洗。”万一他再把持不住怎么办？“我去床上等你，等下过来陪我。”

Tom亲吻我的额头。“嗯，一会儿我们好好聊聊。”


End file.
